We'll Be a Dream
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, blah, blah, blah. Well Tanya wants him to be in a talent show with her. Little does she know, she gets replaced with Bella. All thanks to Alice and Emmett! Different than any other Edward comes back story! One-Shot! EXB!


EPOV

I opened my eyes as someone started beating on my door.

"Eddie! Time for school!" Tanya's voice yelled through the door.

I sighed and took out my earphones. Great….another meaningless day in this meaningless life of immortality.

"Don't call me 'Eddie,'" I said without emotion, not really caring if she heard or not.

I went to my closet and pulled out the outfit Alice already had laid out for me. A black shirt and dark blue jeans. I put them on and then stuck on my black sneakers. I grabbed my book bag and opened the door to see a smiling, overly happy, strawberry blonde vampire.

"Good! I didn't think you would ever come out of there. All you do is mope around. You need to get out more….." she went on and on about how I was too broody and needed to lighten up.

How was I suppose to lighten when my reason for existing is back in Forks while I'm here in Denali? _You could always go back to her,_ the tiny voice in my head said.

No. I was not going to ruin her life anymore than I have already have. I don't care if I'm miserable. As long as she's happy. That's all that matters.

"So, Eddie, I was wondering," Tanya started.

"Don't call me 'Eddie,'" my weak attempt came out.

"The school's doing a talent show and I was wondering if you would do it with me. I know we're suppose to stay under the radar, but I think it would be fun to act as a regular human once," she said.

I winced.

"I'm not really up to it, Tanya," I said, walking down the stairs.

"Please, it would make me really happy," she said, pouting.

The others were waiting in the living room and turned to us when we were down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, as he took in Tanya's face.

"I want Eddie-,"

"Don't call me 'Eddie.'"

"To do the talent show with me at the school. It would be fun to act as a human for once," Tanya said.

"Yeah, that would be cool. For you to show your musical talents," Esme said, coming in the living room, overhearing us.

"I really don't want to," I said in a weak attempt.

"Edward, just do it. It'll get your mind off….." Alice trailed off when she saw my murderous face.

"I don't want to do it," I said, trying again.

"Please. It'll be fun. I promise," Tanya said.

I sighed. I wasn't going to hear the end of this. I could already tell from her mind.

"Fine," I said.

"Yay! Okay, we'll do that song I heard you write on the piano the other day," she said.

I sighed. "Please not that one," I said, closing my eyes. That song was about _her._

"It'll be a crowd pleaser. Trust me. You'll be happy we're going to do it," Tanya said.

I sighed.

"Fine," I said.

Tanya smiled. We all left for school then. During English, I sat and just thought about things.

I had to do that stupid talent show with Tanya. Ever since I left B-her, Tanya was always following me, trying useless attempts to get me to be her mate. She would 'accidentally' forget her clothes after she took a shower and walk by me in just a towel. She would 'accidentally' touch my arm when she was talking to me.

Her attempts were useless, though. My heart only belongs to B-her.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking about her. It's not going to fix anything. I'm a monster and she's an angel. And angel sent from heaven. She was perfect. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect eyes. Ugh, stop that.

I heard my name called and looked up to see the teacher looking at me. I quickly dug the answer out of his thoughts.

"It was written by Robert Frost," I answered in an emotionless voice.

The teacher nodded his head and turned to someone else, clearly intimidated.

Soon, the bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria. I found my family and went to sit next to them. They all gave me a smile and turned back to their significant other.

I sighed. I hated having to watch their love fest. Alice gave me a look of sympathy and turned back to Jasper.

Tanya plopped right next to me and smiled at me. I barely noticed her and picked at my food.

"So, we're signed up for the talent show," she said.

I nodded, not looking at her.

She blabbed on about the talent show and how we would do things. I nodded at the right places, but never met her eyes.

When the bell rang, I got up and dumped my tray in the trash and headed towards Spanish. I had this class with Alice, so she smiled at me when I walked in. I smiled a tiny smile and sat next to her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to do the talent show?" she asked me, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Cause I really don't want to do it," I said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that comment this morning," she said.

"I know, Alice," I said, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I still can't see her," she said, mostly to herself.

"Don't look for her," I said.

She sighed. _I don't like Tanya,_ she thought towards me.

I laughed and nodded, agreeing with her.

_She's getting annoying. She's always asking about you. It's bugging the crud out of me. Can't she get a clue that you don't look at her that way? I mean the only person-_ she cut that thought off immediately.

I grimaced and she threw me an apologetic look.

The teacher came in then and called the class to order. The rest of the day was uneventful. I went threw my classes in a daze, and when we got home, I went upstairs and held myself up in my room.

APOV

Ugh, Edward's emotions are bringing down poor Jazzy. Why doesn't he just go back to Bella. Can't he see that he's better off with her. He's not so miserable when he's around her.

Ever since he left her, he's slowly been deteriorating. Esme is worried and Carlisle just can't seem to smile anymore. Emmett never jokes anymore, Rosalie is actually nice to people, I know, big shock. I barely ever see Bella's future, it's always dark, and my relationship with my brother is slowly going to the junkyard. We don't have the same connection we use to have. Jasper, well, he has it worse. He has to feel Edward's and the family's emotions. We have to get away from the house a lot.

What really makes me mad though, is Tanya always coming onto Edward. Can't she see that he already loves someone. He's miserable all the time and she's just making it worse.

There had to be something I could do. Something to get Edward and Bella together again. He needs to go back. The little I see of Bella looks horrible, something I never want to go through. She's always screaming in her sleep and is slowly dying inside. She's turning into a zombie. It's been almost a year and she isn't doing any better.

She's worse than Edward is. But lately, I haven't seen much of her. Her future has been blank, and that worries me. I would never tell Edward this, because he would get mad at me for looking into her future.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. It was perfect! It was a good thing I was away from Edward right now. He would be pissed off, but who cares. He'll thank me for it later.

After I watched the vision replay, I smiled to myself. Now, to just set the future into motion. Jasper turned to give me a worried glance.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked, but I just smiled at him.

"Listen, I need to leave for a little while. Two days, three tops. I'll explain later. I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't want anyone to know. Just promise that you will make sure that Edward does the talent show with Tanya. I need to talk to Emmett before I go, but I promise I'll be back," I said.

Jasper gave me a sad smile and nodded. He kissed my forehead and we ran back to the Denali's house.

"Emmett!" I yelled when we got inside.

I heard a groan upstairs and the sound of clothes getting put back on. He came downstairs, his hair a mess.

"What, Alice? You are wasting time that could be spent with Rosie?" he said.

"Follow me," I said.

He groaned again and followed me out the door. I ran far enough away so Edward wouldn't hear us. I turned to Emmett and smiled.

"Okay, I have a plan," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm all ears," he said.

"Look, we all want Edward happy again, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He perked up immediately.

"Yeah….."

"Well, I have a plan to get him and Bella back together. But I need your help."

"Okay. What can I do?" he asked, excited.

I explained out my plan and told him what I needed him to do. His smile got bigger after every word I said.

"So, are you in?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Hell yes!"

"Okay, don't think about it around Edward. I'll be back soon. Make sure you keep her away!" I said, running back to the house and getting my car.

Jasper was there, with my keys in his hand. I kissed him and then took off in my yellow Porsche.

I sighed and let my thoughts free when I was far enough away. Forks, here I come…

BPOV

"Jake, please don't. You know I couldn't love you that way," I said to him, as he looked at me with determined expression.

He had just told me he loved me, and he knew I couldn't ever share the same feelings he does. I've tried to push him at arms' length these past few months, but he keeps managing to break past it. I only love him as a brother and he won't understand that.

"Why not, Bella? I could be so much better for you. What are you waiting on, Bella? He's not coming back. He doesn't care for you, obviously. He proved that when he left," Jacob snapped.

I winced and the tears fell. Him telling me that just made it all the more real. It already hurt enough without Ed-him here, but to have that told straight to you is like a slap in the face over and over again.

Suddenly, my sadness turned into anger.

"And what makes you think I ever loved you that way. Jake, I've been trying to keep you at arms length, but you keep breaking through. Why can't you understand he's the only one I love. The only one I'll ever love. I don't share the same feelings for you, Jacob," I said.

He glared at me.

"Fine then. If you want it that way, then don't come back," he said, visibly shaking.

I sighed and got in my truck. I pulled out and headed home.

Jacob just couldn't understand. He's never had a relationship like mine and Ed-his.

The pain of his absence has been getting worse and worse. I feel horrible now, because I can see I've been using Jacob. I can see that I was leading him on, but he's the only thing that keeps the pain at bay. I should have known he would tell me he loves me. I guess I just wasn't ready for it.

I got out of my truck and ran through the pouring rain, trying to keep dry. It was useless. When I reached the porch, I was drenched and my hair was dripping wet.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I figured he was working. I opened the door and headed inside. I shook out my hair and water droplets fell to the ground. I headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat, flipping on lights as I went, only to find out that the lights were out.

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

I stumbled to the kitchen and started searching blindly for candles and a flashlight. I managed to get the candles lit and find a sandwich. I worked quickly to keep the cold in the fridge so the food wouldn't ruin.

A note on the kitchen confirmed my thoughts about Charlie working.

_Bells,_

_Got called out. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Be safe. There should be food for a sandwich in the fridge, just don't keep it open if the lights go out._

_Charlie_

I sighed and tossed the note back on the counter. I heard a noise by the front door and my heart went into overtime. I really hope someone's not trying to break in. It's really a bad time for them to do that.

There was a noise again. Okay, now I was getting freaked out. I grabbed the closest thing to a weapon, which was a butcher knife, and walked slowly towards the noise.

I didn't see anything, so I checked the living room. After checking upstairs, I headed back downstairs. Great, I'm starting to imagine things.

I got back into the kitchen and looked up, alarmed when I heard a noise.

I froze when I saw who it was. Her pale face looked anxious, her topaz eyes looking at my skinny body in disappointment.

"Alice?" I asked, shocked.

"Bella, there's something I need you to do," she said.

EMPOV

This was going to be fun. I liked my part in the Alice's plan. Together, we would make great pranksters. No one could stop us. Wait, focus, Emmett. Keep your eye on the prize. The prize? Edward's happiness.

Today was the day that Edward and Tanya are going to sing in the talent show. Well, Tanya is getting a replacement. Today is also the day Edward and Bella are going to get back together.

I'm ready to have my little sister back. My favorite human. I think it's hilarious that she's so clumsy and blushes for no reason. Ever since we left her, I've felt down and don't really care to joke around anymore because it's no fun if Bella's not here to blush.

Now, to get Tanya out of the house. She was busy, putting together an outfit for the talent show. I've heard her sing, and trust me, for a vampire, she's not good at all. She sounds like a cat scratching his nails on a chalkboard. Yeah, it makes me shiver just thinking about it.

"Hey, Tanya," I said, when I reached her room.

She looked at me and smiled a fake smile. Yeah, she doesn't like me because I said that Rosie is prettier than her. Not my fault it's true.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a hunt with me. You know, so you won't get nervous and get hungry and kill the humans. I heard it helps the vocals after you've hunted," I said.

"No, thanks. I can sing good enough," hell no, you can't, "Besides, I have to make sure I look good enough for, Eddie," she said, admiring herself in the mirror.

Okay, this was going to be harder than I thought. I got an idea and smiled. Perfect.

"I will tell you anything you want to know about Eddie," I said.

She jumped up immediately.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

Phase one complete.

APOV

"Alice, are you sure?" Bella asked, as we were driving super fast back to Denali.

Bella knew everything she had to do. She was dressed properly and was ready for my plan. She had on a cherry red halter top dress with black heels that had a strap on them. She had just the right amount of makeup and jewelry. Her hair was down in curls. **(A/N: Outfit on profile!)**

"Bella, I'm one hundred percent sure! I am the psychic one here," I said.

"Well, what if he doesn't love me anymore. I mean, that's what he told me," Bella said.

"Bella, I told you. The only reason he said that was because he thought he was doing you a favor and staying out of your life. He thought he was bad for you. He loves you. He's been miserable without you," I said.

She nodded.

"But what about these heels! Alice, look at them! I'll end up tripping and ruining the whole thing!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen it all, Bella. You won't trip or mess up," I said.

She sighed and nodded, waiting the rest of the ride out.

We were barely going to make it, but we were going to make it nonetheless.

EMPOV

"Emmett! I have to go on in an hour! How could you have gotten us lost?" Tanya screeched.

We've been driving around for two hours. I knew exactly where we were, but Tanya didn't. The plan was working perfectly.

"I'm sorry! I took a wrong turn!" I defended myself.

Come on. Where's that yellow Porsche at?

"Well, you could try turning around," she said, angry.

"I'm sure we're going the right way now," I said.

Right before she could respond, the yellow Porsche flew by. I could hear a human heartbeat in the car. Ah, ha! Finally.

"You know, you're right," I said, doing a u-turn and turning around.

Instead of doing my normal 150, I did 100.

"Can you go a little faster?" Tanya snapped.

"Sorry, Rosie said I can't go over 100. She's working on the engine and it'll start smoking if I go over. Then we would be trapped here," I said.

She groaned and sat back, waiting out the rest of the ride.

After an hour of her complaining, we made it back to the house. It was empty. Perfect.

"Emmett, why are we here? I need to be at the school! I go on in ten minutes!" she said.

I smiled evilly at her and trapped her in my arms. She screamed and struggled, trying to break free but failed miserably.

"Sorry, Tanya. But you've been replaced," I said, taking her inside.

I got the steel chains and wrapped them tightly around her and a chair. That should hold her off long enough.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, growling.

"Eddie boy has a lover, you see. And he left her because….well…..he's stupid. But we brought her here, so their going to get back together. She's taking your place in the talent show," I said.

"What? No, Edward is mine!" she screeched, struggling against the chains.

"He was never yours. He's Bella's. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch those two love birds get their happy ending. See ya, sucker!" I said, throwing the peace sign and walking out.

"Emmett! Get the hell back here!" she screeched, but I ignored her.

BPOV

"Alice, I'm nervous," I whispered, looking out into the auditorium. She rolled her eyes.

"It's normal. Just remember, after he sings the chorus, then you come in. You'll do great and he'll be so shocked to see you, you'll knock him off his feet," she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay," I said.

Three people have already gone on, and Edward was next after this group.

"You'll be great. You'll steal their hearts," she said.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I missed you. Good luck," she said.

"I missed you, too," I said.

She smiled. Edward walked out onto stage and she opened the doors and walked quietly into the auditorium and took her seat.

_This is it,_ I told myself.

I took a deep breath and got ready.

EPOV

I was mad. I was furious. She's the one that wants to do the stupid talent show and then she doesn't show up.

"Dude, calm down. She'll be here," Jasper said.

"Really? Because we go on in two minutes and she's not here," I said.

Jasper sent out waves of calm.

"Look, I just got a call from Alice. She said they'll be here in time for her part. Just go out there and do your part," Jasper said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

He left and the backstage person queued for me to go on stage. I took a deep breath and went on stage as the music started.

**(Edward)**_ (Bella) **(Together)**_

**Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love**

**When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream **

I waited, but didn't see Tanya yet. I saw Alice come in though. She walked up to the light people, whispering something in their ear. I couldn't really hear over the music. They nodded at her and she smiled.

She sat down in her seat and Jasper looked at her questioningly.

"You'll see," she said.

Suddenly, the spotlight went to the doors, that opened, and they revealed an angel. Everyone turned as the angel started singing.

_Do you remember the nights  
__We made our way dreaming  
__Hoping of being  
__Someone big  
__We were so young then  
__We were too crazy  
__In love_

My mouth was hanging open, I know for sure. She was gorgeous. I couldn't believe she was here. This had Alice written all over it. I smiled at her and joined in on the chorus as she walked towards me down the aisle.

**_When the lights go out  
__We'll be safe and sound  
__We'll take control of the world  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to  
__And we'll be a dream_**

She finally reached me then. I immediately touched her cheek, to make sure she was real. She was smiling and took my hand in hers.

I kissed her forehead and put my free arm around her waist. She wrapped her free arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I saw Tanya come in from the back, but didn't pay any attention to her. I was too busy holding the angel in my arms.

**_Whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa  
_**

**When the lights go out **_(And when the lights go out)_  
**We'll be safe and sound **_(We'll be safe and sound)__  
**We'll take control of the world**  
**Like it's all we have to hold on to**  
_**And we'll be **_(And we'll be)_

**When the lights go out **_(And when the lights go out)__  
_**We'll be safe and sound**_  
_**_We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to_****_  
__And we'll be a dream_**

We held out the last notes and I put my forehead against hers. As the music faded out, I whispered to her.

"I love you," I said.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

The crowd cheered as we leaned in to kiss each other. After pulling away, I hugged her and we walked off stage.

When we were backstage, she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I put mine around her waist and buried my nose in her hair. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the burning in my throat as her scent washed over me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said.

I laughed along with her and kissed her neck.

"I missed you," she whispered, hesitantly.

"I missed you, too. I promise I'll never leave you like that again," I said.

She nodded against my shoulder and pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

Suddenly, a very angry, strawberry blonde vampire stormed up to us. Bella pulled away and Tanya glared at her.

I put my arm protectively around her. She was cursing Bella in her mind.

"You!" Tanya screeched, pointing her finger at Bella.

Bella pointed at herself, looking innocent.

"Me," she said, smirking, knowing that Tanya was mad at her.

"You!" Tanya screeched again.

"Me!" Bella screamed back at her, failing to keep the smile off her face.

"Yo-"

"If you say 'you' one more time, I think I might go and barf. The way you say it, it's like a cat scratching his claws on a chalk board," Bella interrupted her.

I stared at her, shocked. Bella stood up for herself, against a vampire? When did that happen?

"You stole my man," Tanya said angry. Before I could respond, Bella broke in.

"When was he your man? Last time I checked I was the one he loved. I was the one he kissed. I'm sorry honey, but I don't think he was ever your man," Bella said.

Whoa….Bella standing up to Tanya was…..it was a turn on.

"Never," I said, kissing Bella's hair.

Tanya growled, and before she could do anything, Alice came up and stood between her and Bella.

"I suggest you just leave before you embarrass yourself anymore than you already have," Alice snapped.

Tanya growled, but left anyways.

Alice turned to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"I told you so! I told you so!" she sang.

Bella laughed and said, "Yeah, you told me so."

Esme and Carlisle came up next, each giving Bella a hug.

"Our last member of the family is back," Esme said.

Bella wrapped her tiny arms around Esme and squeezed her as hard as she could.

Next was Jasper, who held his breath and gave her a hug. Bella was shocked, but returned it anyways.

"Listen, Bella. About your birthday-" Jasper was cut off by Bella.

"No, if you start with the, 'I'm sorry I attacked you,' crap, I'll get Emmett to pound your head in," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jasper smiled and hugged her again.

Next was Rosalie, who shocked everyone by hugging Bella.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered to her.

Bella smiled and hugged her back.

"It's okay," she whispered back.

Emmett just picked her up and swung her around in circles. Bella laughed and Emmett hugged her tightly.

"I missed you little sis," Emmett said.

"Emmett…..can't…breathe," Bella chocked out.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh and set her on her feet.

She stumbled in the heels she was wearing and Emmett caught her. He laughed when she blushed.

"There's the Bella I missed," he teased.

She smacked his shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Aw, you didn't miss me," Emmett pouted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I missed you, you big goof," she said.

He laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my chest against her back. She smiled up at me.

"But you missed me the most," I said.

She giggled and nodded.

"Most definitely," she said, before kissing me.

Finally, I was back where I belonged. With Bella.

**The End**

**The name of the song was We'll Be a Dream by We The Kings Feat. Demi Lovato**


End file.
